Object of Desire
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: Fic I am working on with Allure-neechan! Yohji and Duo have met the most beautiful girl in the world. Too bad they have to compete with one another for her attention WKSMGW Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Object of Desire

            Okay here is the prologue to my Yohji/Usagi, Usagi/Duo fic that I am working on with Allure-neechan! ^_^ Just tell me what you think. Don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or Weib Kruez. Let the Show begin!

            Duo Maxwell was on a very good mood today, he had the perfect plan for getting Hiiro back for the baby blue hair dye that was in his shampoo this morning. Luckily he was able to get it out of his hair before everything was blue, but there were still patches in it that looked odd when Duo braided it. Oh well, Duo was saving this ever since he saw the flower shop across the street from his apartment.

            "Kitty in the House," he heard a kawaii voice say next to him, "kawaii name for a flower shop… I hope they have Casablancas for Rei-chan."

            "Your boyfriend?" Duo asked the beautiful blonde standing next to him.

            She giggled and shook her head, "No, my friend. Her boyfriend Yuuichirou has been looking everywhere for them."

            "Well I'm sure you will find them here," he winked, "they say this is one of the best flower shops in they city, I mean look at the crowd." He gestured to the great horde of girls surrounding the shop.

            "I think I see someone who works there," she said as she stood on her tip toes to see, "thank you anyways sir."

            "Just call me Duo, 'sir' sounds way to formal," he put his arm around the blonde, "I would love to get a nice girl like you a lot better."

            "Usagi," she said, "And sure I would love to be friends with you! But I better get that guy before someone else does, my friend's boyfriend really needs the flowers." And with that she ran into the shop.

            "Sweet kid," he smirked as he walked to a rose display and found a bouquet of red roses and thought evilly, 'Hiiro will think twice about messing with my hair after I'm through.' He took a card and delicately wrote in nice lettering that would not be traced back to him,

_Dear Ririna,_

_I love you and I want to elope with you. How does tonight sound?_

_-love_

_Hiiro Yui oxoxoxoxox_

            Duo cackled as he drew little hearts for a finishing touch, 'Hiiro will kill me if he finds out I am the one sending this to him,' he thought as he put the card in a shocking pink envelope, stuck it in the envelope, and walked up to the cash register. No one was around, so he rung the bell.

            Yohji Kudou was having a horrible day. Last night's date met one of his older women acquaintances and left him with his dinner on his lap, the hot water heater was broken and everyone had to take cold showers, and now he had to handle the masses alone while the others accidentally scheduled appointments on the same day. It was definitely a conspiracy to piss him off.

            Between Oka buying everything in the store for Omi and all the all the girls in the shop being under 18, Yohji wondered if something would come to brighten the gray skies over his head. That something had long blonde hair tied up in odangos, blue eyes like the heavens, perfect skin, and wonderful legs.

            Yohji immediately rose to the occasion and went to greet the customer, "Is there something I could help a tenshi like you with?"

            She blushed and giggled, "Do you have any Casablancas?" she asked in a kawaii voice.

            "Of course we do tenshi," Yohji said putting an arm around her shoulder, "They are over here."

            "Thank goodness," she said, "I've running all over town looking for some."

            "Running?" he asked, "A tenshi like you should not be running." The girl blushed and he grinned inwardly, "So how old are you tenshi?"

            "18," she murmured, "and my name is Usagi Tsukino."

            "I find that name very appropriate for a kawaii girl like you." Yohji's grin grew as the girl's blush deepened, "Here's your flowers," he said handing them to her.

            "Oh right," she mumbled, "Rei-chan's flowers." She heard bells as she realized and incredibly sexy guy was flirting with her. Then she realized it was the store's service bell.

            "I'm coming," said Yohji as he went to the cash register, "how can I help you?" he asked the boy with the brown and blue braid.

            "Yes I would like to send these roses to Ririna Peacecraft," the boy put a piece of paper on the counter, "here is the address, also I was hoping if I could have these delivered by tonight?"

            "No deliveries today," Yohji said dully at the person ruining his moment.

            "What? Why not?" the boy asked sounding outraged, "Your sign says you make deliveries 7 days week!"

            "Well there aren't enough people working today for me to make deliveries," said Yohji.

            "I know where this place is," a voice interrupted, it was Usagi.

            "Ah," said Duo with a smile, "It's the little white bunny from the front of the store, interesting to find you here." 'Baka," he thought to himself.

            "This is across the street from where my friend lives," she smiled, "I'll deliver it for you."

            "You should get paid big for a job like this," said Duo, "The girl this is going to is psycho, if she sees you delivering flowers from the person who's name is on the card she will go sudden death on you."

            "Why she seems nice from what I have seen of her on the television giving speeches about nonsense," Usagi said as she took the flowers Duo was holding, "anno Yohji?" she asked reading his name tag, "How much for the Casablancas?"

            "For you hun?" he said with his trademark smile, "free."

            "Wait," said Duo, "They should be your payment for taking those flowers to Ririna."

            "I have the perfect payment for the beautiful tenshi," said Yohji, "How about a free dinner with me tomorrow?"

            "Sure! Arigato!" she said thinking about the prospect of free food and kissed his cheek, then turned and skipped out of the store with both bouquets of flowers.

            "Hey buddy," said Duo as he leaned on the counter, "That girl? I saw her first so back off."

            "I didn't see any proof of being claimed," said Yohji putting money from his wallet into the cash register, apparently the flowers weren't all that free after all.

            "We'll just see," said Duo as he began to walk out.

            "Anno, where do you think you are going?" Yohji called as he reached the door, "You have to pay me for those roses you sent to your little girlfriend."

            "She is not my girlfriend," said Duo slamming the money on the counter, "I'd get sick and die if that were true." He stalked out of the shop, this was going to be hard.

            "Come again," said Yohji as he watched the other members of Weib come in, this was going to be easy…

::fin::

            So what do you think? Please write a review! That's all for now Ja ne!

Written on March 11, 2002.


	2. Chapter 2

(Written by Allure-neechan! All praise Allure-neechan! BTW… she doesn't own SM, GW, or WK)

Note: Gomen ne for making u wait  Imuoto-chan, it took me long enough ne. 

Object of Desire

Usagi knocked on the door to the Peacecraft residence, tapping her foot, waiting for someone to answer, a little impatient due to the fact that she was in a hurry to give Yuuichirou the Casablanca's  before they began to wilt. "Any day now…….." She mumbled, rolling her eyes. 

The door finally opened a few minutes later, and an elderly bald headed man with a white mustache answered the door.  "May I help you Ms." The butler asked, eyeing Usagi.

Usagi stood up straighter, clearing her thought. "A delivery for Ririna Peacecraft sir." She said in a sophisticated tone, holding out the bouquet of roses.

The butler took them. "Thank you." He said, and went back into the mansion without waiting for a reply.

"Your welcome." Usagi muttered, frowning slightly at his low manners, and headed for the Hikawa Shine.

Duo paced back and forth around the American Restaurant that he owned, frustrated from the comment Yohji had given him. Usagi was going on a date with him. How stupid of him not to have asked her first when he had the chance. "He's nothing but a playboy." He shook his head, saying the words with a mixture of distaste.

"Who's a playboy?" Makoto asked, walking out of the kitchen to take her fifth teen minute break.

Duo grinned sarcastically at her, and sat down at a booth, resting his chin in his palm. "This guy that works at Kitty in the House."

"You mean that flower shop that always has a lot of girl customers?" The brown haired girl asked as she got a soda from the cooler.

"Hai." The braided youth nodded. "Would you grab me a soda too Mako-chan."

"Sure." She answered, grabbing another bottle of Coka-Cola, and headed towards his table. "What's his name?" She asked, handing him the beverage, and sat down in front of him.

"Yohji."

Makoto arched an eyebrow at the name. "Yohji ne." 

Duo nodded. "Know him?"

"Iie. I've heard the name before. My former next door neighbor Asuka used to be his partner."

"Partner?" Duo raised his eye brows, interested.

"Hai, they were detectives."

"Hmmmm………." He was about to ask more when a group of jocks came walking in.

"Looks like my break is over." Makoto sighed, reluctantly getting up, and walking back to the kitchen. She was after all, the head chef.

He watched her leave, and sat there moment thinking. 'Asuka?' Who was she? He'd find out later, for now, he had a restaurant to attend to, since he was the owner. "Hilde, you have some customers on table seven." He pointed to the four guys sitting at a table, laughing about something, as he got up, passing by the dark haired girl who was one of his waitresses, walking back to the cash register. 

"Hai." Hilde said, picking up her note pad. "Mako-chan is obsessed with thinking that her boyfriend is cheating on her, you know, the one in England."

"Yeah, yeah, tell me about it later. Get to work." Duo chuckled, knowing Hilde was trying to get his attention, as always. But he didn't have any interest in her; to him she was just a friend, sort of. He let out a long breath, and looked though his account book, not bothering to check if Hilde was serving the customers, his mind was on Usagi.

"How do I look Luna?" Usagi asked, staring at her image in the mirror.

The small feline eyed her, smiling faintly. "You look great Usagi-chan." She stated, studying the girl's outfit, which was a simple white spaghetti strap dress, short skirted, with white sandals. "Do you have a hot date?" Luna added humorously, glad to see Usagi happy the way she used to be.

Usagi blushed at the comment, and bowed her head. "Sort of." She chuckled. Luna grinned, about to ask with whom, when the door bell rang to their apartment. "That's my date, I'll tell you about it later. Ja ne." She said, before grabbing her purse, and heading for the door.

"Feel like American food tonight gorgeous?" Yohji asked his date as he opened the passenger's door to his white car, gesturing for her to climb in.

"Sure." Usagi smiled at him, and got in, waiting while he walked around to the driver's side and got in himself.

"Good, I know just the place." He smirked as he started the car.

Duo sighed, tired, the restaurant had been very busy that day. "Just a few more hours." He said to no one in particular, noticing that the sun had just set.

"Yeah." Makoto agreed, coming up behind him.

He glanced at her, then back at the place, leaning against the counter. "So what's up with your boyfriend Scott?" He had to ask, curious if she really was all that jealous.

Makoto shrugged. "Studying I guess." She said flatly.

"You mean cheating............." Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Iie." The browned haired girl frowned. "I think…………..USAGI!" She smiled.

Duo's attention was instantly on the couple that just walked in, eyeing them as they made their way to a table. He watched as Yohji seated her, and then sat right across from her. The playboy must have noticed the glare Duo was giving him, because all he did was meet his gaze with a smirk.

"It's a challenge Yohji." Duo said to himself, before approaching them.


	3. Chapter 3

Object of Desire

Chapter Three

            Heya! Dreama here with the next chapter! Gomen ne Allure-neechan for the long wait. I don't own SM, GW, or WK.

            Duo coolly walked over to Yohji and Usagi's table, smoothing out his hair that he had spent a very long time in the morning dying back to its original shade of brown. "Good evening," he said with a smile, "Here is a list of tonight's specials and," he suddenly acted surprised when he saw Usagi, "Well if it isn't the white rabbit, fancy meeting you here Bunny."

            "Hello again," Usagi smiled.

            "Two specials and a bottle of your finest wine," Yohji said shoving the menus into Duo's gut, "Oh and two glasses of water if you don't mind."

            Duo forced a smile to Yohji, "Of course. Anything else?"

            "No," Yohji looked smiled at Usagi, "Do you need anything tenshi?" Usagi blushed and shook her head, "We're good."

            "Alrighty," Duo said heading for the kitchen grinning, he had a plan.

            "Yohji-kun," Usagi said placing her napkin in her lap, "it is very nice of you to buy me dinner like this."

            "Anything for a beautiful shirayuri like you," he said producing a beautiful white lily from the air.

            "How did you do that?" Usagi gasped taking the flower with a blush.

            "Mahou," Yohji said winking, he smirked when he saw Duo glaring at them again. Yohji wasn't giving this one up without a fight through, she was beautiful and sweet. Perfect to spoil and surprise, certainly one in a million.

            "Hilde," Duo got the attention of the dark-haired girl, "Let me handle the couple at table three.

            "Oh, okay," the girl looked quite confused, but didn't ask any questions.

            "Oi Mako," Duo called to the girl, "Two specials." He couldn't help but keep grinning. He had a master plan. He picked up the phone and dialed a number and listened for the person to pick up, "No no, he's right here. Don't worry I'll get him." He put the person on hold and walked over to Usagi and Yohji's table and looked at Yohji, "You have a phone call on line one sir."

            "Can't they wait?" Yohji drawled.

            "They said it was urgent sir," Duo said politely.

            "Alright, fine," Yohji said looking less then pleased that someone was interrupting one of the best dates he think he has ever been with. He knew just how to make the night better, but he thought that the Usagi was too pure to just bed like that. She wasn't like the other girls.

            "So how is the date?" Duo asked Usagi.

            "Very nice," Usagi said with a smile, "He is a very nice guy." She sipped her water and smiled. Duo smiled back, this was certainly one that he was not going to let go of so easily. He could easily see that she was very sweet and loving. Something rare.

            "So how long have you known Mako?" Duo asked, trying to make conversation.

            "Oh it seems like I've known her for thousands of years," Usagi smiled.

            "You two must be close," Duo smiled.

            "Hai, but not as close as she is with Scott," Usagi said with a dreamy look, "Mako doesn't realize it, but Scott loves her very much. I think she is just afraid to lose him, he is the perfect guy."

            Duo chuckled, "She is very possessive and paranoid about him. How did a nice girl like you end up meeting that crazy woman?"

            Usagi thought for a moment, she couldn't give away anything about her being a senshi. "Oh! We met at a coffee shop, some guy swiped my purse. Mako-chan clobbered him for me, we got to talking about how bad some guys are and became friends."

            "Yeah, sounds like Makoto alright," Duo said rubbing his cheek, Mako had smacked him for trying to steal a slice of cake earlier that evening, "Speaking of coffee, would you like to have some with me sometime?"

            "Sure!" Usagi exclaimed.

            "Hello?" Yohji said into the receiver in a rather confused tone.

            "Hiiro-chan?" asked a whiny voice on the other end, it sounded like she was crying.

            "No-."

            "Oh Hiiro-chan!" the girl sobbed, "Why did you leave me at the airport like that?! You said you were going to get some coffee and you never came back!"

            "No, no, you've got the wrong number," Yohji explained into the phone, "My name is not Hiiro, it's Yohji."

            "Yohji?" the girl asked, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY HIIRO-CHAN! YOU KIDNAPPED HIM! I'M GONNA GET YOU! I HAVE CALLER I.D. PAL! YOU ARE GOING TO BE ARRESTED!"

            Yohji quickly hung up, it was either a crank call or some really sick puppy. Either way he didn't want to find out. He did, however, want to have a word with Duo about getting a hearing aid or possibly not set up plans to steal his date.

            "Yo, Duo," Yohji called as he walked up to the table, "make sure you get the right person next time ne?"

            "Oh," Duo said looking surprised, "I could have sworn they asked for you… oh well."

            "Yeah," Yohji said handing Duo 5000 yen, "This should cover it. Come on beautiful." He helped Usagi out of her seat and saw the confused look on her face, "We should probably get out of here, but I know a great place for chili-fries and icecream." He smirked at Usagi's happy face and led her out the door just as several police cars pulled up to the restaurant.

            "Hiiro!" said a sandy-haired girl into a megaphone, "I've come to save you!"

            Inside, Makoto opened the door to the break room and looked at their temporary waiter with unruly brown hair and dark blue eyes, "Well, it looks like the gig up, she is an unstoppable force."

            "Hn," was the reply she received, they both looked at Duo when he walked in grinning.

            "They quickly gave up when I came out," Duo said, "So you're safe, for now." He turned his back, "You guys close tonight. I need my beauty rest."

            "What for?" Mako asked.

            "I have a date with the lovely Bunny," he said giving the victory sign.

            Usagi sighed and hugged her pillow thinking about the two new men in her life. It seemed like she was more popular with the other sex then she thought. "Now who to choose…," she mused to herself before dozing off.

Written on July 29, 2002.


	4. Chapter 4

Object of Desire

Chapter 4

Did she really have to choose between the two? Why couldn't she just have both? It was so unfair, they were both so bishie. Kudou Yohji, or Duo Maxwell? Just staring at Duo was making the choice harder, not to mention her date with Yohji the previous night. What a choice to make. "Mou." She sighed, leaning back into chair, pouting.

"Nani?" Duo looked at her, seated across from her, at the out door café.

Usagi smiled, taking a sip of the vanilla latte he had bought her.  "It's nothing, I was just thinking."

"About Yohji?" Duo's face fell.

"Iie." She shook her head in denial. "I was just thinking about……………." She bit her lip, trying to think of something to say. "How beautiful your eyes are." She continued meaning it, enjoying the cheerful grin she received. "You have a nice smile."

"Thanks." He hid his blush by placing on a pair of shades.

'Wears sun glasses like Yohji, and he looks good in them.' She thought, giggling nervously. "So what's America like?" She asked curious.

"Different from Japan." He answered.

"Like?"

Duo tilted his head, thinking. "I couldn't find a girl like you there." He said.

She blushed deeply; he really knew how to flatter a girl. "You're good." She chuckled.

He shrugged, resting his chin in his palm, his sunglasses sliding down slightly, revealing his cobalt eyes. "It's true Bunny." He bravely took her hand in his, their eyes meeting.

Her cheeks turned a shade of pink as their flesh met, including the new nick name besides Tenshi. She didn't know what to say, except to lose herself in his eyes.

"Now don't you two look cozy?" A voice said in Usagi's mind, causing a gasp to escape her lips, looking around, finding nothing.

"What is it?" Duo asked, concerned with her sudden shakiness.

"Nothing." Usagi answered glancing at him, then at the table surface. For some reason, her body felt very numb. It disturbed her, why was she pulling away from Duo like this. 

"Come on Bunny, you can tell me." He assured her, running his thumb over her knuckles, trying to soothe her.

"I have to go, gomen ne Duo-kun."  She took her hand back, looking away, getting up.

"Dooshite?" He asked.

She smiled faintly at him. "Call me later ne?" She said, before leaving, not waiting for a reply.

Usagi stood at the bridge, leaning on the cement railing, watching the cars go by, feeling uneasy about leaving Duo the way she had, but something bothered her. Who or what was that voice, she was sure she heard it; it couldn't have been her imagination. She frowned closing her eyes.

"Nice night ne?" A slick smooth voice said close to her ear, sending shivers down her back, recognizing the voice from earlier.

She wanted to turn around, but her body wouldn't do as she wanted. She felt a pair of arms encircle her waste, holding her lightly, making her feel even more uncomfortable. "Who are you?" She asked in an unsteady voice.

"Someone who desires you as much as Yohji and Duo." The male voice responded.

Usagi could feel his breath on her shoulder, and it sent chills though her body. "Let me go." She pleaded.

"Tenshi?" She heard, knowing that whoever had been holding her was gone. Without thinking, she flung her arms around Yohji's waist, tears of relief trailing down her cheeks as she sobbed into his shirt. She felt him embrace her, clearly surprised. "What's wrong?" She heard him ask.

"Just hold me Yohji-kun." Usagi whispered.

Yohji blinked, deep in thought. What could have gotten Usagi-chan so upset? She seemed almost ready to have a panic attack. He drove seven down the street, stealing a glance from time to time at the beautiful girl seated in the passenger's seat. She still looked a little shaken. He kept asking what was bothering her, but she refused to tell him. Duo couldn't have done anything that was for sure. "Tenshi-chan, what happened?" He tried again.

  
She shook her head. "Nothing." Always the same answer.

He couldn't pressure her to tell him, but he had to find out one way or another. "Yosh, you can tell me later." He said softly.

Usagi smiled weakly. "Aa."

Minako jumped when the door to the apartment slammed shut. "Oi, don't slam the door!" She called from the living room, picking up the pieces of pop corn she had spilled.

"Gomen." Yohji apologized, coming into view, holding Usagi's hand.

"Oh! Excuse me for interrupting! Um... I'll go in my room now and let you two be alone." She said with an ecchi smile, leaving them alone before Yohji or Usagi said anything.

Usagi's face turned bright red with the assumption, while Yohji was smiling mischievously. "What does she think we're going to do?" He asked her. "Should we do as she expects?"

"Ecchi." Usagi frowned playfully.

Yohji chuckled, she was fun to tease. "That is your roommate ne?"

"Hai, Aino Minako." Usagi answered. "She's just as much a hentai as you are."

"That's harsh." Yohji sniffled, pretending to be offended.

She giggled at his silliness, facing him, noticing they still held hands. "Arigato for the ride home." She smiled for real.

Yohji was glad to see that she wasn't upset anymore, it just didn't suit her. "Your welcome." He smiled also, leaning forward for a goodnight kiss. His lips were inches from hers when his Weiss communicator started ringing. Why now, he was just about to kiss her. Reluctantly, he pulled away, much to her dismay. "I'll have to save my kiss for later Tenshi." He stroked her cheek, seeing that she was satisfied with that.

"Night Yohji-kun." She said, watching him walk towards the door.

He looked over his shoulder. "I'll call you tomorrow." He promised. "Ja na."

"Ja ne." She replied after he closed the door behind him, and flopped down on a near by couch, sighing. What a long day. She grabbed the stereo system remote, and turned on a random song, which turned out to be a Kylie's "Love At First Sight". "Minako and her love songs?" She wined, blinking. The phone rang that instant. Warily, she picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi." 

"Bunny." Duo's voice startled her, remembering that she had told him to call. "I've been calling all evening, where have you been?"

"Duo-kun!" She exclaimed. "Gomen, gomen, Minako has been on the phone with her boyfriend Yaten for hours." She made up an excuse.

"Soo ka." He sounded relieved. "What happened earlier, we were having a great time?"

Usagi sighed again. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." She said sincerely.

There was a brief pause on the other line. "Alright, but this time no running off." He chuckled.

"You have my word." She grinned. 

"What about I take you to a movie tomorrow night, sound good?" Duo asked.

"Only if I get to pick the movie." She giggled.

"Yosh, it's a date then."

Usagi had to smile again. "Hai."

"Sugoi, see you then." He said.

"Ja." She said the second time, before hanging up.

"You're being very naughty Usagi-chan." Minako strolled into the room, holding a cordless phone in her hand, smirking. "Two-timing two very bishie guys."

Usagi flushed, frowning in embarrassment. "Baka!" She folded her arms. "I can't believe you were eavesdropping Minako-chan."

"I thought it was Yaten-kun." Minako responded, taking a seat besides her friend.

"That's no excuse."

Minako groaned. "Oi, I'm not the one who's being a two-timer."

"You're jumping to conclusions." Usagi shook her head, listening to the song as it repeated itself. "Do you have the song on repeat?"

"It reminds me of Yaten-kun?" Minako swooned to the music, humming the tune. She sang along to the lyrics.

Usagi covered her ears. "Everything reminds you of him. It's not enough that I have to plug my ears every time he comes over." She blushed. "You two are always getting wild."

Minako chuckled. "You're so cute Usagi-chan." She teased. "I can't believe you're still a virgin."

"Let's no go there." Usagi said tightly.

"Hai, hai." Minako agreed. "At least tell me about these two new bishies of yours, Yohji and Duo."

Usagi giggled. "As long as you don't go telling me about you and Yaten's personal life again, in comparison to mine."

"Fine, tell me about them!" She rolled her eyes, eager to hear about Usagi's love life.

Two sets of eyes watched the girls from an unknown place, hardy enjoying the view, except for one.

"How long must I wait?" A male voice demanded, clearly displeased with having to keep his distance from the blond haired girl.

A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Patience is a virtue, she will be yours eventually." The female voice assured him.

"Indeed." He chuckled at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Object of Desire

Chapter 5

By Dreama Tsuki and Lady Allure

Note: Neither Allure-neechan or I own Weiß Kreuz, Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing. We just own the fanfics we write! So that means no stealing or your head will be Aya's!

            Usagi yawned as she walked to Duo's apartment. Yaten came over last night and Usagi hardly got any sleep. Last time she checked, he was still there. Perverts. At least it didn't let Minako have the chance to tease Usagi more about her dates.

            She walked up to Duo's building and buzzed on the buzzer. Weren't men supposed to be the ones picking up the women? Oh well, Duo's bishiness made up for it.

"What do you want?" said an angry voice over the intercom.

"Duo?" Usagi asked shyly.

"No, hold on and I will get the baka," said the voice, it had a Chinese accent.

"Must be his roommate," Usagi mused to herself. A second later Duo walked out of the building, letting a flower delivery man in at the same time.

"Ready to go Bunny?" he asked with a grin.

"Hai! They're playing a movie called 'Love Love Heart' at the theatre!" Usagi announced with a smile.

"Great," Duo said forcing a smile, he knew he would be bored out of his mind, but he would go through with it because it made Usagi happy. "Lead the way Bunny."

Aya knocked on a door of an apartment that Yohji asked him to deliver some flowers to, the playboy was paying him 5000 yen for this, so it was worth it. A Chinese man who he assumed was Duo opened the door. He quickly thrust the flowers into his hands and began to walk away.

"What the hell is this?" yelled the outraged Chinese man. Apparently he had read the card that had said 'I love you, lets run away together. Meet me in the van out front.' Aya was about to explain that he was just the deliverer, when the man suddenly took out a katana from kami knows where and was about to slice his head off, if it weren't for the fact that Aya carried his own.

Usagi watched the screen with joy. She had seen this movie three times already and it was even better now that she had a date. She felt Duo put his arm across the back of the seat, she knew that he was bored out of his mind, but refused to complain. "How nice it would be to be the man next to you," she heard a voice say behind her. She quickly turned and found no one there.

"Bunny?" Duo whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Usagi answered quickly, "I thought I heard something, but it was nothing."

"You don't look so good," Duo said with a frown, "come on, I'll take you home."

"Or you could come to mine," said the voice again. Usagi hugged Duo tightly as they stood up.

"Usagi?" Duo asked putting his arm around her. He felt her grip loosen and held her tight as she fainted. He carried her out of the theatre and to the closest place that was open, unfortunately for him it was the Koneko.

He walked into what seemed to be a heated argument between Yohji and some red haired man. Apparently the red head was angry with Yohji for nearly getting him killed.

"How was I to know that the customer was to take it that you were the one sending the flowers?" said Yohji , "That's what they said to put on the card!" In all actuality, it was Yohji who was sending the flowers in an attempt to make Duo look bad in front of Usagi before their date. Unfortunately Aya missed delivering them on time be only a few seconds.

Aya saw Duo and Usagi and stalked out. Yohji spotted them to and ran over. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO???!!!" Yohji was definitely not pleased to see his tenshi passed out, and sleeping in another man's arms for that matter.

"I didn't do anything!" Duo yelled, "She fainted!"

"What's going on?" asked a shaggy-haired blonde as he walked in. He spotted Usagi and looked at the two men who were fighting. He decided to step in and referee. "Why are you two fighting when there is an unconscious girl not getting any help?" The two stopped argueing and Duo carefully laid her down on a counter. Yohji fetched a wet washcloth and soon was dabbing Usagi's forehead with it while Omi got her a blanket and Duo was taking her pulse.

Usagi found herself very cold as she stood on black ground that carried the stench of death about it. From where she was standing, she could see the moon and the earth clearly, but she had no idea where she was.

"Beautiful view eh?" said a the voice again, she suddenly could smell cigarettes.

Usagi quickly spun around to face the voice and found a man with wild orange hair, wearing a green jacket, white pants, and a bandanna with sunglasses over them.

"You don't need to know my name now," He said before she could speak. He had a German accent. "All you need to know is that all of this could be yours if you choose me." He blew smoke out that seemed to engulf everything and soon Usagi found herself staring into the jade eyes of Yohji Kudou and that she was lying down in the Koneko with Duo holding her hand.

"Nani?" Was the only thing Usagi could think of saying. What was going on?

Written on October 16, 2002.


	6. Chapter 6

Object of Desire

By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan)

I don't own Weiß Kreuz or Sailor Moon!

Arigatou to Pokahydee for being prereader! Weiß Kreuz, Sailor Moon, and Gundam Wing are not owned by Allure-chan nor I (nope not even Pokahydee), so please don't sue us, we're just poor college students.

Note: Gomen ne it took me so long to write this Imuoto-chan, I've been a slump lately. Writer's block sucks ~Pouts~ Anyway, I had fun writing this! 

Chapter 6

Usagi sat up, taking a deep breath. Something was not right, she could feel it, and it sent chills all over her body. She was aware Yohji and Duo were near, but she couldn't stop thinking about the dream. "That voice…" she whispered sitting up, resting her head in her hands. "It can't be real."

"Tenshi." Yohji placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright."

Usagi nodded slowly, "I think so."

Duo took her hand, "You passed out in the theater, are you sure."

"I don't know…" her voice trailed off, unable to shake the feeling.

"You took her to the movies? How dare you!" Yohji glared at the braided youth jealously. "I could have done better than that."

"Sure." Duo glared back, "I bet you would have taken her to some cheap motel just to get her into bed."

"That does it!" Yohji grabbed Duo by his shirt, getting into his face, "I'll show what it means to mouth off."

"Knock it off you two." Omi commanded, entering the room with a glass of water. "You act like two love sick puppies."

"Love sick puppies." Yohji frowned, releasing Duo from his grip.

Duo folded his arms, "I don't even know you man."

Omi sighed, shaking his head, "Give her some space, I don't think you want to give her a bad impression."

Duo and Yohji flushed, Omi was right, they had been acting stupid in front of Usagi, and what would she think now. They heard her giggling a moment later, her cheeks pink. "How cute." she responded to their behavior, amused with it apparently.

Omi chuckled lightly, "Drink this Usagi." he handed her the glass.

"Arigato." she thanked him, sipping the water.

"Ja Matta Ne!" Usagi waved to her two suitors, choosing to leave by herself, not wanting to cause tension or another fight between the two men.

Duo waved back, "See ya Bunny."

"Later Tenshi." Yohji added. 

They watched her disappear around the corner, before they faced each other. 

"This isn't over Duo."

The American smirked at Yohji's challenge, "Not by a long shot ne."

"Iie." Yohji lit a cigarette, "I don't intend to lose either."

"Neither do I." Duo replied, placing his hands behind his head as he began to walking in the opposite direction. "No more dirty pool alright." he glanced back, before continuing on his way. 

"Che…" Yohji frowned, taking a deep whiff of his smoke, "Smart mouth."

"Yohji get back in here." Omi yelled from the shop, "We still have to work you know."

"Hai hai, I'm coming, just let me finish my cigarette."

The music blasted form the CD system, filling the room with American R&B music. Usagi lay sprawled out on the living room floor, her arms behind her head for support. She stared blankly up at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts, "What have I gotten myself into…" she asked herself, referring to her two suitors.

"Usagi-chan, can you turn the music down." Luna jumped on the couch, sitting on all fours. "What's with all the love songs?"

Usagi sighed, "I feel like listening to it Luna."

"Does it have to be this loud?"

"I thought you would be used to it by now?"

"Demo…"

"Luna."

"Ne."

"Do you remember Kakeru?"

"Nani?" The feline's eyes widened at the name, it had been years since she thought about the human scientist. "Hai, why?"

"Do you remember how much you were in love with him?"

"Hai."

"Can you imagine being in love with two people?" Usagi asked, "Say if it was with him and Artemis."

Luna blinked, taking the thought into consideration, "I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it." she paused, "I didn't know how Artemis felt at the time. Why are you asking me this?"

Usagi sighed, "I have two people on my mind."

"You mean…" Luna assumed.

She nodded lightly, "How can I choose between the two…"

"I don't know Usagi." Luna answered. "But you can't have both."

"Yeah." Usagi closed her eyes, tired.

"Why don't you sleep on it." The cat suggested.

"Aa…" The blond girl agreed, letting sleep claim her.

She could feel soft lips pressed to hers, seated in his lap, facing him, being held in a strong embrace. It felt wrong, but for some reason, she didn't want it to stop.  Her body felt cold and numb, like it was a waste of time to pull away. "You like my kisses don't you." said a German accented voice.

"Hai." She couldn't deny it.

"You know what I have promised ne." she nodded, feeling his lips on her neck, gently nibbling. "All you have to do is choose me."

Usagi gasped, awakening to the sound of the phone ringing, "That voice…" she said as she got the cordless on a nearby coffee table, "Hai." she answered, reaching for the Stereo remote, turning down the volume.

"Usagi-chan." she heard Minako's voice.

"Ne."

"I'm going to Hawaii with Yaten-kun for two weeks."

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "Again, you just came back from Tahiti last month."

"What can I say, Yaten has good taste."

Usagi laughed, "You don't have to remind me."

"I want the details on your boyfriends. Or should I say lovers."

"MINAKO!"

Minako chuckled, "Just kidding, I'll give you a call tomorrow and don't forget to feed Artemis."

"Alright, have fun ne."

"You know it. JA!" she said then hung up.

Usagi shook her head, "At least I can get some sleep now." she said to herself.

'Not when you dream about me love.' The same seductive voice said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she looked around the room, scared.

"Who are you talking to?" Luna asked, waking up from her nap, stretching out.

Usagi glanced at the guardian cat, then at the floor, "No one Luna."

Luna frowned in doubt, seeing how nervous Usagi was. She sat up, worried. Usagi dropped the phone a second later, and ran into her room, slamming the door. The cat heard the door lock, even more worried than before. "Usagi-chan." she jumped off the couch, and ran to the door. "What's wrong." she asked, waiting for an answer.

Usagi sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, terrified, "Please." she whispered. "Leave me alone."

'Not until you're mine.'

"What do you want from me?"

'Anything and everything.'

She closed her eyes, seeing even more images she knew were not her own. Images of her and him, doing things only lovers do. "Yameru." she begged.

"Why should I." The voice said out loud this time. Usagi was afraid to look up, knowing she wasn't alone. She inhaled deeply intoxicated by the fresh scent of his cologne. She felt his fingers come under her chin, pulling it up slowly, so she could see him. It was the man from her dreams, with orange hair. His green eyes held hers, she couldn't look away. "I'm disobeying orders by coming here, but I can't wait anymore." se said, pulling her into his arms.

"Who are you?" Usagi questioned, unable to move.

"What's in a name…" he answered, pressing his lips to her neck.

Side note: Kakeru is the scientist Luna fell in love with from the Sailor Moon S Movie.


End file.
